Taking the Dare
by Ashleopard
Summary: Hermione gets dared to snog Ron. Slight AU, takes place in sixth year. One-shot. My gift to Ron for his birthday! :D Rated for intense snogging.


**Guess what day it is? Well, obviously it's Ron's 34****th**** birthday! I've been working on this bit for some time now and I would've posted it on Valentine's day but I was 1) too lazy to clean it up and 2) feeling a bit under the weather. **

**Okay, so it's a slight AU. It takes place in sixth year if Ron and Lavender didn't start dating. It's basically just a bit of heavy snogging, but that's it! (I mean who doesn't want Romione snogging?)**

**Anyway, enjoy the fic and Happy Birthday Ronald Bilius Weasley! You've changed the lives of many people all over the globe and will forever aid the Harry Potter series with your undying loyalty and ability to create comic relief when we need it most! You've made a difference in the lives of Muggles and Wizards alike and no matter what JK Rowling says, you will always be important to both the plotline of the series and that insufferable know-it-all witch you married!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Hermione resisted the urge to sigh from where she lay studying in her bed. It was bad enough that her roommates insisted in participating in the classic sleepover game of Truth Or Dare, but worse yet because they never chose dare; always truth.

"Would you rather snog Harry Potter or Viktor Krum?"

Hermione exhaled loudly. She especially hated the snogging questions, mostly because they involved the ever-so-famous Harry Potter. If he was so special why did he lack the ability to complete his Potions' essays without Hermione's watchful, obsessive eye?

"Harry Potter," Parvati said, causing Lavender to giggle. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. Perhaps they would be less interested in snogging Harry if they knew he was currently chasing Ginny as any Seeker would a Snitch.

The curtains around Hermione's bed flapped open, revealing Hermione to the rest of the room. "You care to play, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione never was one to take part in the girls' games, but she decided that someone needed to take a dare sooner or later. "Sure," she said, sitting up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and abandoning her homework. The three girls looked excited; Hermione had never played Truth or Dare with them before.

"Okay, Hermione," Fay said, gazing intently. "Truth, or dare?"

Hermione opened her mouth, prepared to take the dare, when she paused. She didn't really like the way Fay said '_Dare_', as if she had something sinister in mind. "Truth," she answered, promising herself the dare next time around.

Fay shot a triumphant look at Lavender and Parvati before turning back to Hermione. "Hermione, would you rather," she paused, giving Hermione time to roll her eyes. "Would you rather snog Harry Potter or Ron Weasley?"

Hermione froze. She hadn't been prepared for the 'Ron Weasley' option. Lavender giggled, "Oh, that's a good one!"

"Everyone in Hogwarts has always wondered," Parvati agreed.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. "It depends," she said, trying to buy herself time. "Under what circumstances? Is it a one-time thing or perhaps more of a preference choice?"

The other three girls were taken aback by Hermione's need for detail. "Well," Parvati responded, concentrating deeply, "let's say they both asked you to the Yule Ball but you had to choose one. Who would you choose?"

"Neither would ask me," Hermione pointed out, ignoring Ron's clumsy and rude invitation to the ball back in fourth year. In her mind, that didn't count.

"You're having trouble with homework," Lavender countered. "One sits down to help you. One thing leads to another and you're snogging. Who would it be? Your choice."

Hermione considered this carefully. She ran through the scenario in her head with Harry and could not contain a cringe of disgust at the thought. Harry was more like a brother to Hermione – annoying, forgetful, but she loved him all the same. Just the thought of snogging him made her want to be sick.

Ron, on the other hand, was the only guy Hermione had ever thought about snogging. Sure, he had his many, many flaws, but there was something about him that brought out the girl in her. He had made her laugh and cry in ways no other boy had ever accomplished and Hermione could easily imagine snogging him, though it probably wouldn't be over homework. Considering their reputation, it would be a row. They would be yelling at each other, Ron's deep voice filling the room and nearly drowning out Hermione's shrill lecturing. Then he would suddenly stop and surge forward, crushing his lips to hers and swallowing the last her of complaints as she eagerly met the kiss with her own heated passion…

"Hermione?" Fay asked, bringing Hermione back to the real world. "Who'll it be, then?"

Hermione sighed. Not one to be condemned to lying, she answered, "I'd rather snog Ron Weasley over Harry Potter."

Silence fell over the room as the girls processed this new information in their heads. "Ron Weasley?" Parvati asked after a moment, sounding confused and the slightest bit disgusted.

"Yes," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there an issue with my response?"

"No," Fay shook her head. "But why Ron Weasley over Harry Potter? You do know Harry Potter, don't you?"

"Of course," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Messy hair, glasses, a lightning scar. He's a nice guy. I just believe that I would find Ron more… appealing in this situation." No comments forthcoming from her roommates, Hermione continued. "I love Harry, just not like that. I can't imagine being in a situation where I'd be forced to snog him. It would be weird."

A brief, thoughtful pause followed her words as the girls mulled over this new information in their heads. Fay was the first one to speak. "Okay, then," she said. "Your turn to ask, Hermione."

The game went around, all the girls answering truth until it was back to Hermione. "Dare," she told Parvati bravely. "Give me a dare."

Her roommates exchanged a look which could very easily have been considered evil. They turned to look at Hermione once again. "We dare you to snog Ron Weasley," Parvati said, her voice telling Hermione that she didn't expect her to keep the dare.

Hermione stood up, arms crossed over her chest. "Consider it done," she said as she turned and stormed out of the room.

As she began her descent to the Common Room, Hermione forced herself not to think about what she was doing, for the more she thought about it the less sense it made. She was jeopardizing her friendship with Ron for what, exactly? An old crush and a childish dare? But it wasn't like she was about to pass up the perfect opportunity to snog him. She would happily explain the dare, and she knew Ron had too big of a head to let such a dare get away.

When she reached the Common Room, Harry was the only person there – sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. "Harry," she said warily, trying to wake him kindly. Her patience wore thin when he didn't respond. "Harry James Potter, wake up!"

Harry blinked and shot to a sitting position, his wide eyes glassy with sleep. "No!" he yelped, responding to some conversation he must have been having in his sleep. "It's not what it looks like…" his words trailed off and he took in his surroundings at a slow, steady pace.

Ignoring his confusion, Hermione went to work with what she was sure would be a quick and efficient way to get rid of Harry and make Ron appear. "This is ridiculous!" she hissed, pointing at the table in front of him. "Homework out, ink spilled, asleep on the couch, you should be ashamed to be found in such a state! It's nearly midnight, Harry. You should be asleep up in your Dom."

Harry muttered an apology as he quickly worked to clean his mess, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. "Sorry, Hermione… just tired… Quidditch… essay…." He shoved all his notes and homework into one messy pile, snatching up what was left of his ink and quills. He stood up and looked at Hermione, as if finally putting a two confusing puzzle pieces together. "Wait, why are you down here, then?"

Hermione scowled, scolding herself for not checking that approach. How had she failed to see that obvious mistake in the fabric of her plot? "I thought I'd forgotten my quill down here, but I was wrong. One of my roommates must've borrowed it again. Anyway, can you do me a favor, Harry?"

"Perhaps," Harry yawned, glancing eagerly toward the Boys' Dorms.

"Fine, just send Ron down here. Could you do that for me, please?" Hermione asked. Harry's confusion was written on his face like words on a page. "Don't ask why. Just tell him it's urgent and that I require his presence immediately."

Harry nodded and, with only a small 'good night', exited the Common Room. Hermione sat down neatly on the couch to wait for Ron, slowing her racing thoughts by imagining the look on Parvati's face when she went back up to tell them she'd snogged Ron Weasley.

How she was to snog Ron Weasley was another question altogether; one she wasn't really sure how to address. She figured when the time came, she'd know what to do. She had to believe that because she had no other clue on how to go about it.

By the time Ron finally stumbled into the Common Room, Hermione had run through hundreds of different scenarios in her head. "Harry said you wanted to see me," he said, his voice a low with a sleepy edge that made Hermione's stomach flip over. He lumbered over and plopped down on the couch beside Hermione, scratching the stubble on the edge of his jaw before running his hand through his messy ginger hair. This irritated Hermione greatly. How was she supposed to concentrate with him sitting right there, acting as though their proximity did nothing to affect him?

"Yes, Harry was correct."

"Okay. Well, what'sup?"

Hermione bit her lip as she gazed steadily into his sapphire blue eyes. She regretted not making a formal decision on how to go about this. Should she just kiss him and risk offending him or ask him and jeopardize their friendship? Neither way seemed like too good an option.

She decided to tell him straight out. "I was playing Truth or Dare and my roommates dared me to snog you." She glanced down at her lap, feeling guilty. "So, I asked you down here so I could complete this petty dare and… snog you. Please don't object," she dared a peek at his face to gauge his reaction, mildly concerned to find nothing more than shock dominating his features like a mask. "They really need someone to take a dare; otherwise I would never ask you to do anything against your will."

A short pause followed as Ron stared at her, mouth and eyes wide open. Eventually, he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Um, yeah, I guess," he said, blushing as he averted his gaze to the cushion below him. "I can let you snog me – for your roommates' sake. I mean, eww, snogging Hermione Granger. The horror. Don't know how I'll live with myself afterwards, but go on, have at it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked. The way he'd said it confused her. It was like he was trying to sound sincere but sarcastic at the same time. "Ron, you don't _have _to do this. We don't really need to snog, so to say. Perhaps we could just kiss like… a peck? But if you're not comfortable then I guess I could go up and take back my dare-"

"No," Ron said sharply. He looked straight up into Hermione's eyes. "Sorry," he apologized, his expression softening. "I mean no, go on, snog me. I really don't mind."

Hermione nodded. As the situation was becoming more and more real, she realized what she was saying. She was actually about to snog Ron in real life! He wasn't going to object… but she'd ponder about that later. Now, she had to snog him. "Okay," she said, her voice something of a squeak. She cleared her throat to lower it. "I mean, I'll just snog you, then, if that's okay."

Ron didn't respond other than shifting in his seat so he was facing her, one leg hanging off the couch onto the floor and the other tucked casually beneath him as he leaned with his side against the back of the couch. Hermione assumed a similar position and placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself and trying to seem in control at the same time. "Right," she breathed, mostly to herself. Taking one last calculation of the distance separating them, Hermione closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Ron surprised her by meeting her half-way, causing their lips to crash together. Hermione had braced herself for what she'd been positive would be an awkward kiss and was surprised to find that it was, in fact, anything but awkward. It felt… good. She had never done much kissing before, but something told her this kiss was right. The way their lips glided against each other's, meeting the other's passion equally and coaxing it stronger – it seemed too good to be true. _This isn't what all snogging is like, is it? _Hermione wondered briefly.

After ten seconds, Hermione knew she had done it. She'd snogged Ron. She could return to her Dorm, tell her roommates and call it a night. But, upon getting her first real taste of snogging Ron, the dare was the last thing on her mind. Her mind was clear of any thought apart from Ron and the way she was touching him. She could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins, accompanied by years of sexual desire that she had constantly refused to act on. _Could Ron be feeling this, too? _She wondered briefly.

Her unspoken was question was answered as Ron pulled her closer to him, one hand on the small of her back and the other up near her neck. "Hermione," he breathed. "Mm, _Hermione_."

Each time he breathed her name it lit a fuse, setting off explosions where he was touching her. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, moving closer to him in desperation for the contact she suddenly craved. "Oh, Ron," she moaned. She was rewarded as he dug his fingers into her back and moaned again, louder. _Wait, that was me! I moaned… why did I moan? This is just a dare; we're not supposed to be enjoying this!_

Ron wrapped his arms around her small waist and leaned back so he was sitting on his knees, his head angled upward in order to keep their lips connected. Hermione drew her own knees underneath her and pulled herself into him, savoring the feeling of her body being crushed into his. Despite her thick wool jumper she wore, she could feel the hard definition of his chest against her breasts. The shirts she wore had ridden up a few inches, allowing her to make contact with the jagged bones of his hips while leaving little to the imagination.

Hermione's better judgment was long gone, lost somewhere around the time he began nipping at her bottom lip. She pushed him back until his head was resting on the arm, his legs stretched out over the expanse of the couch. Her body acting on its own accord, Hermione straddled his waist and bent down to kiss him. Ron ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear before continuing to massage her neck. She ran her hands over his upper body, sneaking them under his shirt to feel his smooth skin covering chiseled muscle.

He bucked his hips against her and Hermione jumped with a gasp, the contact sending a jolt of electricity shooting through her entire body. She could feel something hard and pronounced beneath her, pressing into her. She moaned when he thrust against her again, adding sweet pressure to her core. Her hands relocated to Ron's hair, grasping the flaming locks as she braced herself for more of the newfound pleasure.

A clicking sound distracted Hermione. "W-what was that?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes to look at Ron. He was panting beneath her, his cheeks bright red around his freckles and his hair sticking out everywhere with her fingers still entangled in it. She looked down into his eyes and blinked slowly, as if just understanding the situation taking place. "Oh, Ron! I-I… sorry!" she struggled off of him, standing up and pulling down her skirt which had ridden almost the entire way up to her waist. She flattened her now untucked shirts and dared a quick glance at him before averting her gaze to the floor. "Sorry, Ron, that got a little… out of hand. But thank you. It was a… very nice snog."

"Yeah," Ron exhaled heavily, running one large hand through his hair. "Yeah, thanks yourself. Nice snog. Should do it again sometime."

Hermione glanced at him where he lay propped up on his elbows, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. He was staring intently at the wall on the far side of the room, as if unsure if it were safe to look at Hermione. "That sounds nice," Hermione agreed. Ron's head turned so fast he got whiplash. She beamed down at him. "Until next time, then, Weasley."

A wide grin seized Ron's face. "Until next time, Granger."

Fleeing the scene as fast as she could, Hermione took the stairs two at a time. She wasn't sure where the smooth-Hermione had come from at the end there, but it was terrifying her. She was so confused. While she was in love with Ron, she knew he didn't reciprocate her feelings. _But what the heck happened at the end? _Hermione couldn't help but wonder. _I would never do that! No, I'm Hermione Granger. I do not snog myself senseless – or my friends, for that matter! But why didn't he stop me? _She rolled her eyes. _Idiot! He's a seventeen year old boy. If that's not the definition of randy git, I'm not sure what is!_

Hermione pushed her way into her Dorm room, pleased to find her roommates still sitting on the floor. "I did it," she announced, crossing her arms over her chest. "I snogged Ron."

"Oh you snogged him alright," Fay giggled, her eyes trained at something on her lap. "You snogged him something good."

"What are you-" Hermione stopped speaking as she realized that Fay was holding a photograph. "Hey!" she yelped, snatching it away. "Why – who took this picture!"

Fay and Lavender shot pointed looks at Parvati who shrugged. "None of us believe you would actually do it," she defended herself. "We needed proof."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, her face Weasley red. "Okay," she said, pushing back anger as it attempted to dominate her emotions. "Okay, fine. But I am going to go to bed now and I'm taking this picture with me. This never happened, got it?" The girls' – still giggling – agreed. "Thank you. Goodnight."

As she got into bed, Hermione cast a Silencing Charm to keep out the noise as her roommates continued to wrap up their game. She held her wand up. "_Lumos_." The tip lit up and she aimed it toward the picture. It was her snogging Ron, him beneath her as he ran his hands over her back and through her hair. Their bodies moved in a swaying motion she hadn't noticed during the snog and it actually looked quite elegant. "I'm never getting rid of this," she told herself as she set it on the bed next to her, trying not to blink as she watched herself snogging Ron. She couldn't help but smile at the picture, soft bubbles of laughter escaping her.

"I'm going to be snogging Ron for the rest of eternity."

**If you have a few seconds feel free to review. Once again, Happy Birthday Ron and happy shipping!**


End file.
